


The Gang's All Here! [Wait, Let Me Add...]

by TheBurningForest



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, IT'S GAY, Multi, Rated T for swearing, Trans Character, Trans Cyrus Goodman, highkey based on my real groupchat, honestly what is tagging, like everything else I write, ofc it's gonna have angst, what more do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningForest/pseuds/TheBurningForest
Summary: In all honesty, a group chat for the Good Hair Club seemed like a good idea.An Idea, not an actual thing.But, alas, all ideas become reality if one wants them bad enough. Or, if one has access to the internet. Whichever comes first.





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Chat-fic! Why? Because Tyrus has consumed my soul and I don't know what to do. And because we need more of those.
> 
> I'm hoping that I portrayed the characters realistically. I'm basing this off of me and my friends, but we aren't that conventional, so the interactions could be off.
> 
> Originally, I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I don't know how to conclude things properly and it drives me mad, so I'm making this [hopefully] longer than YANCW:M<3, and less of a shit-show.

**_Goodboi_** _added_ Slayer _and_ **Andiman** _to_ GHC _at 11:56 p.m._

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_hey!_ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Why are you awake it’s like midnight?**

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_we have a few minutes!_ **

 

Slayer:

What the fuck guys go to bed

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_did you just heckin’ curse in my great christian group chat? >:[_ **

 

Slayer:

Cy your Jewish go the fuck to bed

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_banned._ **

**_Goodboi_ ** _ banned  _ Slayer _ from  _ GHC  _ at 12:00 a.m. _

**Andiman:**

***you’re**

 

**Andiman:** ****

**Damn it** ****

**Andiman** _ unbanned  _ Slayer  _ from  _ GHC _ at 12:01 a.m. _

Slayer:

I lived bitch

**Andiman** _ added  _ JonahBeck  _ to  _ GHC _ at 12:02 a.m. _

**Andiman** _changed_ JonahBeck’s _name to_ Otterhead

Otterhead:

guys its 2 early 4 this

 

Otterhead:

Y r u like this i want slep

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_i want to tear my eyes out after reading that but wanting ain’t getting, now is it?_ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Who stole Cyrus’ phone?**

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_tj._ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Because that isn’t my good boy.**

 

Slayer:

Wait really thats TJ 

 

Slayer: 

Your shitting me

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_maybe so, maybe not._ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Not.**

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_how’d you know?_ **

 

**Andiman:**

_ that’ssomegoodshit.screenshot/8786.png _

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_yeah, but that’s a picture taken from inside my house, so it's invalid._ **

 

Slayer:

WHAT

 

Slayer:

Since when WHAT

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_buffy, i’m gay._ **

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_sorry to tell you this on such a short notice, but it’s true._ **

 

Slayer:

Stfu I know your gay but since when does Kippen stay with you

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_buffy, sweetheart._ **

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_we’re gays, we tend to stick together._ **

 

Otterhead:

Wait ur gay

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_well, shifbdgsfkshaghsehfgybdswiaethbrhufgbfnes_ **

 

**_Goodboi_ ** _ added WhySoSour to  _ GHC _ at 12:15 a.m. _

_ WhySoSour: _

_ Wait cyrus is gay _

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_tj, i am literally sitting on your lap._ **

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_husheth ye foolish mouth._ **

 

Otterhead:

Srsly tho ur gay

 

Slayer:

Wow Andi you got the most oblivious fucker of them all

 

**Andiman:**

**I’ll block you. I’m not even kidding.**

 

Otterhead:

Were not even dating anymoar lmao

 

**Andiman:**

**Jonah, spell another fucking word wrong and I’m breaking into your house and teaching you proper English until your ears bleed brain fluid.**

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_wow._ **

 

Slayer:

Thats enough spite for the day thanks

 

_ WhySoSour left at 12:25 a.m. _

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_shit you guys he’s laying on my shoulder and he’s asleep what do i do?!_ **

 

Slayer:

Pics or it didnt happen

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

_ fucki'mgay.png _

 

**Andiman:**

**You guys are so cute what the hell???**

 

Slayer:

TJ actually looks harmless who is he

 

Otterhead:

Wait

Otterhead:

K i sent it 2 amber

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_hjekdgehfgrbgrhbcreygfrueybfhscajwhNO_ **

 

**_Goodboi_ ** _ left at 12:30 a.m. _

 

Slayer:

Im gonna go moms back home

 

Slayer _left at 12:35 a.m._

Otterhead:

Then there were 2

 

**Andiman** _ left at 12:36 a.m. _

 

Otterhead:

Frick u guys

 

Otterhead  _ left at 12:37 a.m. _

GHC  _ [chat room] closed at 12:38 a.m. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheels in on a pair of heelys holding a bowl of popcorn* what'd I miss
> 
> sorry I've been gone from this place, I had to finish my short story for creative writing and that took for-fucking-ever.
> 
> but! I hope that this is sufficient enough for now!
> 
> anyways if you want to yell at me on tumblr for writing this/tyrus/literally anything else, @forest-on-fire-douse-my-soul is my url. I have more of my original writings on there, if you don't mind the fact that it is literally shitpost-central.
> 
> i'll update soon enough, schedules are painful but I'll figure shit out. see ya soon!


	2. Contemplating Life and Other Tomfoolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt. title: Spoon shenanigans and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Good Hair Club focused chapter??? who even am I?
> 
> anyways I have been gifted two more chestbinders and so I wrote more of this. it's short, but I wanted to get something out.

**_Goodboi_ ** _ messaged  _ GHC  _ at 2:35 p.m. _

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_wait so are we going to the spoon after school?_ **

 

**Andiman:**

**What else do we do? Sit around and waste our lives at home, alone?**

 

Slayer:

Yeah

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_p. much, yeah._ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Cool.**

 

**Andiman:**

**So, around six work for you guys?**

 

Slayer:

Sure

 

Slayer  _ changed their name to:  _ AllStar

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_buffy, that meme is dead._ **

 

AllStar:

Bitch I am the captain of the girls basketball team I can use the carcasses of memes to cover my scent

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_bitch i hope the fuck you do_ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Stop bitching at each other and CYRUS PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY BEFORE MS. CLAY SEES YOU!**

 

AllStar:

Lmao ‘bitching’

 

**_Goodboi_ ** _ left at 2:40 p.m. _

**Andiman** _ left at 2:40 p.m. _

AllStar:

Now I see why Beck hates this

 

AllStar  _ left at 2:41 p.m. _

 

 

 

**Andiman** _ messaged  _ AllStar  _ at 6:35 p.m. _

**Andiman:**

**Switch spots with TJ.**

 

AllStar:

Hell no my seat is warm

 

**Andiman:**

**Buffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 

AllStar:

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccckkkk nooooooooo

 

**Andiman:**

**I’ll buy you a milkshake.**

 

**Andiman/** Allstar  _ [private chat] closed at 6:38 p.m. _

 

 

 

**_Goodboi_ ** _ messaged  _ **Andiman** _ at 6:40 p.m. _

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_hey, why am i now sitting next to TJ?_ **

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_can’t even go pee without somebody fucking something up, can i? smh._ **

 

**Andiman:**

**Love you too, Cy.**

 

**_Goodboi/_ ** **Andiman** _ [private chat] closed at 6:42 p.m. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haah, GAY
> 
> [fuck I want a boyfriend]
> 
> anyways here's my tumblr so you can scream more chapter ideas at me because ya boy is drained [listen i'm putting my all into creative writing because we're almost done and i'm upsetti spaghetti]: @forest-on-fire-douse-my-soul
> 
> see you in a few.... years, probably


	3. Enter Amber, A Queen In Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber arrives and can't use grammar for shit, there's a lot of gay, and the best pun ever invented by somebody somewhere that probably wasn't me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lengthy chapter this time! i think. I dunno. It took longer than the others so maybe?

GHC _ [chat room] opened at 4:03 a.m. _

_ WhySoSour: _

_ DID AMBER TELL YALL ABOUT HER JOB YESTERDAY _

 

Allstar:

Yall 

 

**Andiman:**

**No?**

 

**Andiman:**

**Also, yes, he said y’all.**

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_Fshfaflhhjeasdfdsvefvgs Y’ALL_ **

 

_ WhySoSour: _

_ Wait is she here _

 

**Andiman:**

**Again, no.**

 

 

_WhySoSour added_ _treesap __to_ GHC _at 4:07_

  
  


_ treesap: _

_ Why am i here you asshat? _

 

_ WhySoSour: _

_ Because you need to tell the story _

 

_ treesap: _

_ Omfg REALLY? _

 

_ treesap: _

_ Thats why? _

 

_ WhySoSour:  _

_ Yep _

 

_ treesap: _

_ Okay so you all know i work at the spoon right? _

 

_ treesap: _

_ Anyways so these two guys walked in nothing unusual there. _

_ treesap: _

_ And so i walk over to take their order and i notice that one has a ponytail and i’m like “i like your hair” and the other dude straight-up went “oh god no” and started laughing _

 

_ treesap: _

_ So i asked what was wrong and the ponytail dude went “sorry, my boyfriends an ass” and i went wide  eyed or something cause he covered his mouth and was red _

 

_ treesap: _

_ So then i was apologizing and saying that i’m also pan and that all couples are welcome and the other guy went “no not dating just engaged” and i was confused and the guy was even more red and it was just chaos _

 

_ treesap: _

_ And then, my boss walks out, sees them and goes “oh wyatt, didnt know youd bring milo around” and  i’m even more confused and WHAT IS GOING ON _

 

**Andiman:**

**Sounds eventful!**

 

_ treesap: _

_ Oh honey its not even at the good part yet _

 

_ treesap: _

_ So apparently this dude wyatt works the morning shifts at the spoon and i didnt even know he existed _

 

_ treesap: _

_ And now i have his number and i don’t know why. _

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_is that the end?_ **

 

_ treesap: _

_ Yes.  _

 

**Andiman:**

**Did you call me ‘honey?’**

 

_ treesap: _

Probably.

 

**_Goodboi:_ **

**_Sgeseuli7trfhdsbyew PROBABLY_ **

 

_ treesap: _

Listen boo that was a shitstorm and you know it.

  
  


_ WhySoSour changed  _ **_Goodboi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Bestboi_ **

 

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_why?_ **

 

_ WhySoSour: _

_ Because _

 

_ treesap: _

_ I can see him smirking from here cyrus watch out _

 

_ WhySoSour: _

_ Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn. _

 

Slayer:

Are you fucking kidding me

 

**Andiman:**

**In front of my salad?!**

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_bad tj. you don’t even like old movies._ **

 

_ treesap: _

_ What lies has he told you? _

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_all of them, apparently._ **

  
  


**_Bestboi_ ** _ changed WhySoSour’s name to MartyMcLie _

  
  


_ MartyMcLie: _

_ Wait cy not all of them _

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_mhmmmmmmmmmmm_ **

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ I still love you _

 

**Andiman:**

**IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?!**

 

Allstar:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_disgusting._ **

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_do it again._ **

 

**Andiman** _ changed the name of   _ GHC _ [chat room] to  _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ Anyways back to amber _

 

_ treesap: _

_ BACK TO ME? WHY?? _

 

Otterhead:

Cuz we wnna meet watt

 

Otterhead:

*what

 

Ottterhead:

*WYATT

 

_ treesap: _

_ You guys really don’t _

 

**Andiman:**

**Oh, hey Jonah!**

 

Otterhead:

Y tho

 

Otterhead:

Hi 

 

_ treesap: _

_ Because all hes done is send me really hard to read messages and deep-fried memes and apologies for the deep-fried memes that i can barely read  _

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ Sounds like a keeper _

 

_ treesap: _

_ Fuck off _

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_add him!_ **

 

_ treesap: _

Why do you want me too?

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_amber, honey, you’re a catch and all, but i’m not into you like that._ **

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_i hope we can stay friends, though!_ **

 

_ treesap: _

_ Just say *to you prick _

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ GASP _

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ DONT TALK TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LIKE THAT _

 

Allstar  _ left   _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD  _ [chat room] at 4:23 p.m. _

 

_ treesap: _

_ But seriously why do you want me to add him??? _

 

**Andiman:**

**I can answer that!**

 

**Andiman:**

**Gays.**

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_shit they’re onto me._ **

 

Otterhead:

Who

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_the strai_ **

 

 

**_Bestboi_ ** _ left  _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD  _ [chatroom] at 4:25 p.m. _

 

 

**Andiman:**

**Drama queen.**

 

_ treesap: _

_ We stan. _

 

 

_ MartyMcLie left  _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD  _ [chat room] at 4:25 p.m. _

Otterhead  _ left  _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD  _ [chat room] at 4:26 p.m. _

**Andiman** _ left  _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD _ [chat room] at 4:26 p.m. _

 

 

_ treesap: _

_ Really feeling a warm welcome here you guys. _

  
_ treesap  _ _ left  _ IN FRONT OF MY GODDAMN SALAD  _ [chat room] at 4:27 p.m. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of this chapter if you want to! I need to be more active on here, i know, so i'll try to respond to comments like a normal human
> 
> i've had this sitting for two days let it be known that TheBurningForest can't do his math homework


	4. Unfinished chapter + an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debate about robots and messages that do not have an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit, I've been gone for almost a year. Sorry about that. I'm dropping this as an apology, but further will be explained in the end notes.

**Andiman** _ : _

**Do you think the social studies teacher is a robot?**

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_rueben? hell yeah._ **

 

Otterhead:

Wait y wld she b

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ Holy shit she is tho _

 

**Andiman:**

**I once saw her drop her cup and black paint spilled out.**

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_i won’t question how you know it was paint, but, pray tell, why would a robot drink paint?_ **

 

**Andiman:**

**You’re asking the wrong gal.**

 

_ MartyMcLie: _

_ ‘Gal’ is for the gays  _

 

**Andiman:**

**‘Cuse me, bitch?**

 

**Andiman:**

**‘Gal’ is for the bisexual crowd.**

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_HEHBDCHBFHWQBUWEGBVGHSBADRUGYBHVQGB_ **

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_jonah you owe me thirty bucks!!!!_ **

 

Otterhead: 

Dang it Andi

 

**Andiman:**

**Hey, I’m not the idiot who bet thirty dollars to my best friend.**

 

AllStar:

I was gone for two hours and Beck managed to lose $30 lmao get rekt

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_stop with the dead memes damn it!_ **

 

AllStar:

Make me 

 

AllStar:

Fucker

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_> :[_ **

 

**_Bestboi_ ** _ banned  _ AllStar  _ from  _ IN FRONT OF MY SALAD _ [chat room] at 8:53 p.m. _

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_no one unban her!_ **

 

_ treesap _ _ unbanned  _ AllStar  _ from  _ IN FRONT OF MY SALAD  _ [chat room] at 8:54 p.m. _

  
  


**_Bestboi:_ **

**_I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!_ **

 

AllStar:

I’m back losers

 

_ treesap: _

_ Same _

 

_ treesap: _

_ Also yeah Ms.rueben is a robot. _

 

_ treesap: _

_ She once put on a cat video but she knew all the words and it was freaky as shit. _

 

**_Bestboi:_ **

**_that’s terrifying W H A T ._ **

 

_ treesap: _

_ Try being there it was worse! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW! I'm back! Hopefully. I'll attempt to actually make a consistent uploading schedule. Please take this unfinished chapter as a peace-making gift. I'll try to write new chapters, but I really can't promise fuckshit. I'm happy to announce a new name change, cause my name is Hermes! I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you'd like to see in further chapters, because I hope to keep this going even when Andi Mack ends.


End file.
